Creventis
Creventis ''(クリームシス ''Kurīmushisu) ''lit. '''Celtic Panhandle Sword '''is another rank E blade with the ability to obtain a PRF rank and is effective against dragon units like Ragnarok. This blade serves a special purpose in Marco Rubio's role as a Dracoknight and Tactician. Although most mages are required to wield at least a Keris Dagger, in ''Legends Awakening: Blaze, ''Rubio ditched out the tradition of wielding a Keris Dagger and locked his hands onto it's substitute, the Dawnbreaker instead. The appearance of the sword gives out a sensory vibe of coincidence that the color of the blade reflects the celtic triquetra on his Dracoknight armour and the Brand itself. The panhandle shapes that guard the hilt of the sword is meant to represent Florida, the most southern east state/kingdom of Aquila. Outlasting the Fangrir, the Oculus, the Dawnbreaker, and Sol, Creventis has the ability to absorb anima magic from all types of tomes and return the powerful blow as an outstanding critical hit. Rubio says that the blade starts flaming green if magic with a higher rank is used. From tiny withering flames of Arcane to blazing with aggression of Extortion Blast. If Static Storm is used, then the blade will start fizzing out green tongues of lightning flickering from the celtic metal. It depends on how much Rubio uses his tomes and how Creventis can manage to take it all in without failure. Stats wise, Creventis has higher might while attacking but retains low critical hits than Dawnbreaker. Even without use of tomes, the blade has a better range (attack wise) like many other rank A or B swords out there. Both blades have the ability to "Green Link" in satisfactory connection with all types of tomes (including the ones from ''Destiny Akardos.) '' Profile While Ragnarok was forged from the legendary fangs of Naga, it was believed to be said that Creventis was forged from Solaris's fangs although this latter was not true according to the Fated Clash chapter. While the Oblivion was still in regards of forging through out Garea's time as Gudorian king, a mysterious figure stepped from the Constellation Gate, claiming that he arrived from a kingdom that hails the legendary sun. Garea was skeptic but neverthless welcomed him into Gudora. The mysterious figure then requested the workers from the forgery to build a new blade that will outlast the Ragnarok forever. Feeling satisfied with the plan, Garea presented the mysterious figure with Krotos, hoping to help him through the Garugi to finish off the first exalt together. With the requested blade complete, the mysterious figure couldn't help but question the whereabouts of this obscure dark hearted liquid that dripped from the tip of the blade. Krotos told him briefly that it would be tinkered with Garuga's ichor, the chance of killing the first exalt would be a success. Upon accepting the crucial covenant, Rubio kept Creventis's hidden origin from Sokara's ears. A blade that would be of honor to fight alongside Ragnarok has never been astounding without it's rivaling blood. It was then that Rubio trekked across Gudora, crossing over the Border Pass in order to fall unconscious in a middle of the field. That's when two highly concerned siblings of the Delyran army found Rubio with Amnesia, the beginning of ''Legends Awakening. Versions of Creventis * 'Drargen Creventis- '''a blade similar to the original but flames red instead of green. Effective against Dragon units like Ragnarok. * '''Divine Creventis- '''a blade similar to the original but flames navy blue and gold instead of green. Unlimited use with more strikes. Can absorb magic easily like a Keris Dagger.'' * 'Sunshine Creventis- '''a blade similar to the original but flames crystal blue instead of green. Effective against dark type weapons. Grants the ''Sunshine Scroll ''as reward. Weapon stats ''Legends Awakening Drargen version Divine version Sunshine version Weapon locations Legends Awakening Original version Dragren and Divine version Sunshine Creventis Legends Awakening: Blaze Swords of Fate KvD: Heroes American Mirage Sessions #KvD Trivia * Creventis is a twist of Cervantes, ''a Spanish novelist and short-story writer from 1617. * According to the discrepancy in its appearance across time is explained by Marco in his support conversation with Ted: the hilt (along with the entirety of the Shield of Solaris) has gone through repeated breakages and re-forgings over the centuries. The blade itself is immune to the ravages of time and will never rust or dull, hence its pristine appearance. Can inflict greater damage on enemies over 15+ but no greater than Ragnarok. * If any unit tries to wield Creventis, the help description will still read, ''Locked to Marco Rubio only. * During chapter 18 of Legends Awakening: Blaze, ''Sokara confessed of a mysterious liquid dripping down Rubio's Creventis but never bothered to speak about it but question about the birthmark instead. * Every version of the Creventis obtains a PRF rank except for Sunshine which was meant to be an exclusive item to the Xenologue chapters. * Mistakes were pointed out through ''Legends Awakening: Blaze, ''stating in chapter 11 that Sunshine Creventis appeared as a Keris Dagger instead of the green Celtic blade. * In ''Sapphire Fighters, ''Marco Rubio is playable with the Creventis. * The DDH redention of Creventis is directly based on Rittik's Green Sword design on DeviantArt. Gallery Creventis.png|Weapon poster for Creventis Creventis-0.png|First redention art of Creventis Creventis DDH.PNG|Creventis in ''DDH! Star Shepherds! Category:Weapons